


bad ideas

by humanbehavior



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fainting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: "i'm gonna die." the blonde said as he poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and began chugging it down.is he literally on crack?, brian thought.





	bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first off this fic was jus smthin to keep me occupied after i wld finish my finals bc i usually finish early but dis ended up being a full blown fic... Cool. also dats why the end is so opened ended or whateva
> 
> OH YEAG!! i don't go to uni don't fuckin yell at me im a high school dumbass thx

now listen, brian wasn't insane but, he did prefer waking up at an earlier time than staying up until the ass crack of dawn. so, of fucking course, he would choose to take a seven a.m. class for the first semester of university. although, john was a quiet, shy person he expressed his opinion on brian taking such an early class,"why not eight a.m. it's only an hour later. plus, you can wake up later and possibly not wake me up."   
brian sighed,"there's no eight a.m. classes for english. i'll try not to be so loud when i'm getting ready so i don't wake you, okay?"  
john softly smiled," oh really? thanks."

on the first day of university, brian woke up and got ready quickly ( _and quietly_ , may he add) and began walking over to campus, with over half an hour to spare.   
once he had arrived to classroom and sat down with about five minutes of free time, he decided just to play with his phone in the meantime. brian checked the time on his phone, seven a.m. class should be starting by now and the professor isn't here, brian thought. 

the door to the classroom creaked open and brian thought, _oh, there the professor is_. no it in fact, was not the professor. instead, it was a blonde male, rushing and sat right next to him.  
"hey, um," the blonde began, panting.  
 _did he run all the way here?_ , brian thought.   
"is the professor here?" the blonde asked as he looked around not so discretely.  
"uh, no. not yet, at least." brian answered.   
the blonde sighed in relief, "thank god."  
brian looked back at his phone for a second only to be interrupted by the blonde once again.

"i'm gonna die." the blonde said as he poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and began chugging it down.  
 _is he literally on crack?_ , brian thought. 

as if it was his cue, the professor walked in and apologized,"sorry i'm late but, let's begin shall we?"

brian tried his best to listen to the professor talking about his children and his wife, good for him, you know? but, brians brain was still concerned about the blond next to him, shaking his leg rapidly. brian shot a quick look to the blond sitting next to him, which now that brian looked at him closer, the anxious blond next to him was quite attractive. the way his wavy hair bounced up and down with his rapidly moving right leg and his wandering baby blue eyes were, _cute_ to say the least. 

now, speaking of the blond, brian was no doctor but, he wasn't looking so good. the blond began rubbing his eyes with soft groans. he closed his eyes and began softly touching his lips as if they were numb. then something happened that brian was not prepared for. a loud bang surrounded throughout the classroom, caused by the blond slamming his face against the desk. the professor and nearly all of the students looked at the blond in concern. 

a girl who was sitting a few seats down from the blond who had just happened to slam his fucking face into the desk, she asked directly to brian,"is he….is he okay?"  
 _you have gotta be kidding me. he just fucking slammed his face into the desk. what do you think? he's doing wonderful!_ , brian thought.  
"no, i don't think so." brian answered. 

the professor looked at brian, and told him,"if it's not too much of an inconvenience, could you take him to the nurse?"  
brian nodded," of course. "

brian began looking for the blonds' bag to see he bought literally nothing except the monster energy drink and his coffee which he had already chugged down.   
brian put the blonds arm on top of his shoulder and put his own hand on the other mans waist. once he barely made it out of the classroom, he sighed, "shit this isn't going to work." 

brian lifted the blond into a way that a groom would carry the bride once after they got married which might've been embarrassing for the blond if his vision wasn't so hazy and actually knew what was even going on. as he walked into the nurse, the blond groaned in his arms. slowly opening his eyes, he looked at the figure above him, the light shining above brian, making him look like an angel.  
"hey, you awake?" brian asked, softly laughing at the other.  
the blond groaned, "uh, yeah. i just-   
just feel a bit sick."   
" that's expected. since, you know, you slammed your face into the desk and didn't move. "  
" i did _what?_ "  
brian laughed softly," yeah, you slammed your face into the desk. i'm pretty sure you fainted from like, anxiety. "  
the blond rubbed his forehead," jesus christ. well, where are you carrying me to? you know, just incase this is a kidnapping. "  
brian softly laughed," the nurse. i just want to make sure you're fine."   
the blond nodded, not saying anything. instead, he decided to snuggle his head into the crook of brians shoulder and brian swore he almost screamed out loud in that moment. 

once they arrived to the nurse, brian set down the blond (who whined, saying, "you could still carry me! i don't even weight a lot! c'mon!") 

the nurse looked at the both of them and said,"which one of you are sick enough that you have to come here? "  
brian looked at the blond," uh, him."  
the nurse stared at brian with disbelief, "and who exactly is 'him'?"  
"what's your name?" brian whispered to the blond.  
" roger taylor" the blond, roger, responded.  
"uh, roger taylor, he fainted." brian told the nurse.  
" alright, "the nurse said, then turned to roger," any idea why you fainted? "  
roger furrowed his eyebrows in thought, then his eyes widened in realization, "oh! uh, i had really bad anxiety and i was super tired because, you know, the class is at seven a. m., so i mixed my coffee with an energy drink, as you do. "  
the nurse groaned, putting her face in her hands, "no i don't. jesus christ, roger, are you on crack?"   
roger scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at the nurses comment.   
the nurse looked at brian and told him, "take care of him, will ya?"  
brian wasn't quite sure if she was joking or not but, either way, she was right that roger literally couldn't take care of himself.

"will do." brian replied as roger dragged him out of the nurses office in embarrassment at the comment.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw


End file.
